


A Time When We Are Together

by BundyShoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundyShoes/pseuds/BundyShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension/missing scene added at the end where Logan asks Charles what had happened after being thrown into the water. An unexpected person interrupts. Charles/Raven. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time When We Are Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little extra/missing scene that I think shouldve been included at the end ;D

Logan was speechless as Charles finished telling him about what had happened. With all of this new information churning in his mind, he felt the weight of everything finally sink in.

It had worked.

It had actually worked.

Just as he let out a huge exhale, his nose picked up another person coming near. His eyes widened at the scent and his head jerked around to see-

"Okay, boys, play time's over. Charles has business to attend to and Logan- you're late on the job," Raven smirked as she sauntered into the room in her blue form. However, despite her natural form, she still wore clothes. His eyes widened even more. He heard Charles chuckle next to him.

' _I forgot to mention that it wasn't just the X-Men that I made sure to bring back_ ,' he explained mentally.

Raven walked over to Charles's side, unaware of the conversation between the two men, or what had really transpired to Logan. Her hand found its way to Charles's shoulder, who reached up to grasp it gently, his thumb rubbing over her skin, and Logan wouldn't dare admit it but he felt a smile begin to tug at his mouth.

He covered it up by clearing his throat and standing up. He should start heading over to his class anyway. Those pipsqueaks will have probably tried to skip out by the time he got there.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave then, huh?" he threw over his shoulder as he began to walk to the door. "Charles must have some  _very_  important business to attend to."

Raven smirked, her hip cocked to one side and her expression absolutely sinful, "Yup." Her lip popped at the end, drawing the word out as her hand slid across the Professor's shoulders. She leaned down closer to Charles, who smiled up at her lovingly, and Logan could only shake his head in amusement as he walked out the door.

'' _Sister', my ass._ '

' _Logan, I heard that._ '

' _Good._ '


End file.
